Belgarath Coast to Coast
by Science2005
Summary: 5th Part: The diaper! Torak wants to marry Polgara and Belgarath receives a very peculier package!
1. Default Chapter

ME: I do not own Space Ghost Coast to Coast, or any characters in David Eddings books but I do however own Max.

Space Ghost: For the 3rd time, THEY KNOW!!!!! Do you have any cheese?

ME: No, you bought some cheese last episode, remember?

Space Ghost: Yeah, but I ate it all.

ME: You..

Space Ghost: I mean no, zombie books stole it from me!

Me: Right……..

Space Ghost materializes on stage, Zorak is in his pod, and Moltar is drinking his cherry coke again.

Space Ghost: Hello today our guests are…. (Looks at card) um um Moltar I can't read this.

Moltar: What do you mean, I wrote it myself!

Space Ghost: I don't know how to read!

Zorak: WHAT? How did you get the guest names all the other times and when you were being sued how could you tell?

Space Ghost: I'm a really good guesser.

Moltar: Argh

Moltar walks onto the screen and takes the cards from Space Ghost.

Moltar: We are interviewing Max, a talking dog created by our writer in his series right now.

Space Ghost: Oh, ok

Moltar goes back to the control room grumbling.

A moment later a monitor comes down with a picture of a Labrador on it.

Max: What the hell am I doing here?

Space Ghost: Are you getting enough oxygen?

Max: Hell yes, please help me omnipotent being, you must be so unintellectual that you contemplate I'm up there with you well I'm not!

Space Ghost and Zorak are staring wide-eyed.

Max: Oh remove that asinine look from your faces. It looks like your mouths are going to start flies accelerating towards your mouth and you are going to assimilate them. Wrong! People and praying mantises are so detained. Now can we just consummate this monotonous interview?

Space Ghost: Ah, my head, my brain is going to explode! Remove the dog thing now Moltar!

Space Ghost started to cry.

Max dissapeared from the screen then.

Zorak: You are so retarded!

Space Ghost blasts Zorak and resumed crying again.

Moltar: Zorak, the cheese! He needs the cheese!

Zorak: Why don't we just let him cry?

Moltar: We won't get paid if he keeps on crying.

Zorak: THE CHEESE!

Zorak runs into the break room to the refrigerator to get the cheese.

He looks into the refrigerator to see there is no cheese.

Zorak: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moltar runs in to see Zorak crying also.

Moltar: Zorak, take the spaceship to Earth and get the cheese!

Zorak: Yes, the spaceship. Come to me spaceship!!!!!!!

A couple minutes later Zorak is controlling the spaceship. He looks down at the sea and flies towards a store near the coast. 

Meanwhile Space Ghost is still crying and Moltar keeps on kicking him.

Moltar: Stop, stop, stop STOP!!!!!!!!!

Space Ghost: WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zorak walks into a store warily and everybody in there screams and holds up a can of bug spray!

Zorak: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moltar keeps on yelling at Space Ghost to shut up while he is reading _King of the Murgos _by David Eddings.

Zorak manages to get out with the cheese after having his nervous system messed up.

He flies back to the studio shaking.

Zorak: I got the cheese!

Moltar runs to him and takes some of the cheese. He runs towards Space Ghost and shoves the cheese into his mouth.

Space Ghost: Now isn't that much better*smiles*

Moltar: Argh you're blinding me!

Space Ghost: Our next guess is Belgarath from the Belgariad and Mallorean series by David Feddings.

Zorak: It's Eddings you idiot! (Gets blasted)

An old man with a tankard of ale appears.

Belgarath: Hello, it's nice to be on here. Have you used the Will and the Word before?

Space Ghost: Will and the Word?

Moltar: Where you will something, and you say a word and it happens.

Space Ghost: Oh, let me try it!

Space Ghost looks at Zorak and wills for him to go away: BE NOT!

Belgarath: Oh that was a mistake.

Space Ghost: What?

Space Ghost screams in pain and he vanishes.

Zorak: YAY!!!!!!!! How did this miracle happen?

Belgarath takes a chug of ale: The gods forbid to uncreate things, thus the Will and the Word backfired on him.

Zorak: Well with Space Ghost gone the show will have to be cancelled, YAY!

Moltar: What about our pay though?

Zorak: Who cares now, I'm going on vacation!

A week later Belgarath is sitting in Space Ghost's former seat in the break room.

Belgarath: So nice that this show is Belgarath Coast to Coast now.

Zorak: Yeah, plus we get twice the pay now!

Moltar: and I have an unlimited supply of cherry coke thanks to The Will and the Word.

Belgarath takes a drink of ale from his tankard.

Belgarath: So when will my first show be?

Moltar: In a couple of days, we will have to get ready ofcourse.

Brak comes running in crying

Zorak: What's wrong idiot?  
Brak: The chickens ate my beans!!!!!!

Belgarath: What?

Moltar: Don't ask.

Chamdar and Zeder walk into the break room.

Belgarath: We will be having 2 assistants for the new show. Zeder will be at the pod with you Zorak, and Chamdar will be helping you out in the control room Moltar.

Zeder: Oh shut up Belgarath!

Belgarath: You're just jealous because we defeated Torak and I imprisoned you in the ground.

Zeder: At least I got out when Garion summoned that storm.

Belgarath: How could that storm get you out?

Zeder: Long story.

Chamdar: I hate that Garion.

Belgarath: You got what you deserve, so shut up before I imprison you in rock.

Zorak and Moltar leave the room.

Zorak: What a bunch of shady characters, I like them!

Moltar: Yeah!

****

AUTHOR'S note for those of you reading this in Edding's section, sorry if the Bel/Mal characters are out of character but this will improve in later episodes and to those of you reading this on the Space Ghost section, Space Ghost will no longer be in here but I will continue to post the future episodes of Belgarath Coast to Coast on the Space Ghost coast to coast section and also the Eddings section although you may be confused by some things.


	2. The Running of Things

Me: I do not own the wonderful characters of David and Leigh Eddings

Belgarath: You do not own me either, for I am disciple of Aldur.

Me: We know Ancient and Beloved.

Chamdar: Can we get on with this episode?

Zorak: Zedar keeps on crying about his master!

Belgarath: Which one?

Zorak: I have no clue, he just won't stop.

Moltar: He says it in a loving way*sticks tongue out*

Belgarath: Aldur…

Belgarath walks to his beloved brother.

Belgarath: Aldur forgives you Apostate, the prophecy has spoken to me

__

Lies, Ancient and Beloved! I have not spoken to you this week!

Belgarath to prophecy: Aldur must forgive him! Must you but in when I have a show to do?

Why yes Belgarath? We haven't had a good chat for a thousand years. You will not live forever, for your purpose is over with, I strip you of your powers!

Belgarath: No!

Belgarath tries to spin a chair around with the Will and the Word. The chair spins

__

Oh did you honestly think I would strip you of your powers? You still have a purpose in the prophecy. It is written in the Oracles of the Script.

Belgarath: My purpose is what?

To entertain those watching the show, now get out there before I decide to quit using you as my instrument

Belgarath walks onto the stage and sits in the chair!

Belgarath: Hello Alorns, Tolnedrans, Nyissans and etc. If you are an Angarak, I hope that you remember your god Eriond, and quit the sacrifices.

Zorak and Chamdar: More sacrifices!

Belgarath: Moltar, keep Chamdar under control and Zorak, don't make me take my mind over there!

Moltar: Got ya Belgarath* Chamdar and Moltar start drinking cherry coke*

Zedar: Master, I'm sorry!

Zorak: What's wrong with this guy?

Belgarath: He is forgiving his master again. I think Aldur has the point Zedar.

Zedar: I shall sacrifice a goat to him!*runs off*

Belgarath: Well anyway today are guests are…

Polgara: _OLD WOLF! I've been looking for you for the past couple hundred years! Where have you been?_

Belgarath: Polgara, I know your eating the apple in the break room, come out.

Polgara walks onto the set with a blue dress on. She has a red robe over it.

Polgara: Old Wolf! What are you doing with?*notices Chamdar/Asharak*

Polgara: Asharak!

Asharak: Ah Pol, long time no see!

Polgara walks up to him and slaps him. _Burn_ she willed making a gesture with her hands.

Asharak screams and burns. Polgara walks out of the control room.

Belgarath: Do you really have to make a gesture?

Polgara: It's just a matter of style*notices Zedar in corner of room sacrificing a goat*

Polgara: I thought you incarcerated him into the rock*curses*

Belgarath: Aldur forgave him and let him go.

Polgara looks menacingly at Zedar: Why is he sacrificing a goat?

Belgarath: He wants Aldur to forgive him more I guess.

Zorak: That goat smells. Hey it's already dead!

Zedar: I can see that it's dead mantis!

Zorak: Then why are you sacrificing it?

Zedar: Master wants sacrifice!

Belgarath: Your just offending him!

Moltar: CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Belgarath: Well anyway….

Polgara marches in to Moltar.

Pol: Your Ctuchik!

Moltar: What?

Polgara: I can sense your thoughts! Father is too old to sense you but I know who you are*pulls mask off*

Ctuchik: NO!!!!

Polgara sets Ctuchik on fire and then drags the chair out to the stage.

Belgarath: Polgara!

Pol: It was Ctuchik Old Wolf and besides, I needed a chair to sit in, I'm hosting with you.

Belgarath: Oh no your not!

Pol: Yes I am, now move over!

Polgara: Ok things are going to be different around here.

Pol to Zedar: You! Control room! Now!

Zedar walks in control room dragging sacrificed goat with him.

Pol: Zorak, stay in your pod

Zorak*thinking her white lock of hair makes her ugly*

Polgara: Burn!

Zorak is set on fire and he screams. The fire goes away and he is all black.

Polgara: I can see in your thoughts. Now stay in your pod!

Belgarath: Well anyway today are guests are…

Belgarath: Where are the guest cards?

Zedar just pulls a switch and a moniter comes down.

A snowy owl is on the moniter!

Polgara: Oh hi Sneg, haven't seen you for a couple hundred yours.

Sneg: Hello Polgara. Your white lock has became whiter I think.

Polgara: Oh thank you. Your tail feathers are much more beautiful then ever.

Sneg: Why thank you Polgara.

Belgarath: Who is this snowy owl?

Polgara: A dear friend of mine, Durnik found him roaming about the cottage, playing with the twins.

Sneg: The twins are nice.

Polgara: Ofcourse they are, they have grown up and moved away though

Polgara said it with a tear in her eye and she hugged her father

Zorak: Saps!

Polgara: Burn!

Zorak ignited on fire again and he turned to ashes. The ashes came together though and Zorak was back.

Zedar accidently pulled a switch and the screen goes blank. Belgarath can be heard comforting her daughter and Sneg is helping him.


	3. The Apostate's Madness

Me: I do not own the Eddings' characters or SG characters.

Polgara: Ofcourse not, no one owns me, little boy!

Me: Anyway, on with tonight's episode.

Belgarath and Polgara walk onto the stage. Alorns in the audience cheer for them.

Belgarath: Thank you, as you know last episode, Ctuchik was acting as Moltar, well Moltar is back now.

The audience boo's.

Moltar is drinking his cherry coke: Can we get on with the show now?

Zeder: It must be that we hath the ability to continue on with this monotonous show, for thy brother has to go and resurrect Torak today.

Polgara: Why did you turn sides Zeder? Why?

Zeder: His will is too powerful.

Polgara: You should have known you couldn't win over a god.

Zorak: Agh can we get on with this?

Belgarath: Well anyway today our guests are, Moltar where are the cards?

Moltar: I'll go get them.

Belgarath: No need to.

Belgarath probes around in his mind and finds out who the guests are.

Polgara: Today the guests are Anne and Robert from CB's series.

Belgarath: Hey, I didn't see you in his mind!

Polgara: You are getting old, Old Wolf, for I was in your mind.

A monitor comes down with Robert, a muscular brown haired man with blue eyes, and Anne, a beautiful blond with blue eyes.

Belgarath: Welcome, I here that you are a sorceress Anne.

Anne: I wouldn't call it that. I'm more like an instrument of the gods, Horus in particular; I'm his disciple.

Polgara: Who is this Horus?

Anne: The god of good, in our world, he defeated Seth a long time ago and was crowned King of Upper Egypt.

Robert: Anne, she didn't need to know that.

Anne: She asked, didn't she?

Zorak: Ah, good people surround me!

Polgara sets Zorak on fire.

Zeder: The flame has gone through his body, as water goes through a glass.

Belgarath: Excuse them, we have some pretty weird people on this show.

Robert: I noticed!

Anne: So, what is your form of magic?

Belgarath: *angry* It is not magic. It is the Will and the Word!

Anne: Sorry I asked, anyway have you saved the world before?

Belgarath starts counting on his fingers.

Belgarath: Many times, I would say, have you?

Robert looks up and counts.

Robert: 5 times.

Polgara: Oh we have saved the world more times then that.

Anne: Yes, but did you do it looking good?

Belgarath: Get these people off of here, we need another guest!

Later on in the break room, everybody is wondering where Zeder went.

Polgara: You don't think he is really going to resurrect Torak?

Belgarath: The prophecies don't speak of it, the child of dark was destroyed remember?

Polgara: True, but he doesn't have to be the child of dark however.

Moltar is reading _The Rivan Codex_.

Belgarath: Give me that!

Belgarath looks and finds a hidden section.

Zorak: How can there be a hidden section?

Polgara sets Zorak on fire again.

Belgarath: Ah, why do things have to be so complicated.

Belgarath reads from it…and the Apostate shall return to Cthol Mishrak, and resurrect the One-Eyed dragon god and the Ancient and Beloved will be insulted from this prophecy and find out that it has been falsified. The Apostate merely went to get some cheese!

Polgara cursed.

Zorak: What is it about weird people and cheese?

Belgarath: It said it was falsified, so the falsified is falsified so it is true!

Moltar: Huh?

Zeder is walking through Cthol Mishrak when Belgarath stops him.

Belgarath: Don't make me imprison you in rock!

Zeder runs away screaming.

Belgarath pulls at Zeder with his will.

Zeder: I shall overcome you, Belgarath!

Belgarath: NO!

Zeder tugs at Belgarath with his will and Belgarath hits a stone wall.

Belgarath roared and Zeder goes flying hitting the ground, face first.

Zeder gets up and Belgarath flies towards the sky hitting the top of the gray tower.

Moltar: Uh Polgara, I think Zorak is burnt enough now.

Polgara: I don't think so.

Zorak is ignited on fire again.

Meanwhile Silk sneaks in with his dagger ready.

Polgara*in Silk's head* Silk!

Silk: Ah, you scared me Polgara.

Polgara looks at the cornor where Silk is hiding.

Silk: I wanted to become part of the show also. That is as long as I preserve partial sight. I might try closing one of my eyes. Some guests on here can be really ugly.

Polgara: That is quite enough Silk.

Silk: Where's Belgarath?

Zeder is spinning around and Belgarath hurls him into a building.

Zeder: Master!

Belgarath: neither Aldur, nor Torak will pay any attention to you now. Stop this foolishness and get ready for the show we have tomorrow!

With that Belgarath sent him hurling into another building.


	4. The Cherry Coke Song

Me: I do not own David Eddings' characters or any characters from SG.

Zorak: Can we just get on with this?

Me………no

Zorak and I stare at each other for a very long time

Polgara sets Zorak on fire without warning.

Zorak: What was that for?

Polgara: For staring back at him.

Polgara looks at me and I'm set on fire.

Polgara: To writing. The show. NOW!!!

****

credits roll

Belgarath and Polgara walk onto the stage,

Belgarath looks at cards: Hello today our guests are…..

Polgara: Aeris from ff7!

Belgarath: I knew you were in my mind!

Polgara: No, Old Wolf, I simply looked at the cards in your hands.

Zeder: I shall ressurect Torak today!

Belgarath angrily drags Zeder into the break room and imprisons him in the refrigerator.

Silk walks in after Belgarath asked to get something to eat.

He opens the refrigerator and Zeder walks out angrily!

Zeder: I shall ressurect Torak!

Silk hits him in the head with a dagger and goes to the control room with Moltar.

Silk: I got us some cherry coke Moltar.

Moltar: Oh cherry, cherry, cherry coke!

How I love you like a dope!

I really do love you,

Just as much as you do!

Cherry, cherry, cherry coke!

Polgara: MOLTAR!!!!!!!MONITER!!!!!!NOW!!!!!!!!!

Moltar pulls a switch and continues singing about cherry coke, with Silk drinking it all.

Moniter comes down revealing Aeris.

Aeris: Hello, so nice to be on the show today, don't you agree?

Belgarath: Ah yes, you remind me of Belderan, with just a different dress, different eye color, different voice, different hair color, different size, different nose, and different ears.

Aeris:……….

Zorak:………….

Polgara:………..

Belgarath: Right, well anyway, where do you come from?

Aeris: I came from a village in the icicle area on the planet. I was raised in the slums of Midgar though.

Polgara: Well that's very nice.

Aeris: Oh isn't it? Do you have any cookies?

Silk walks in: No, but I have cherry coke, cherry coke, cherry coke!!!!*singing*

Belgarath: Shut up!

Silk walks back into control room and sings with Moltar.

Later on in the break room Silk and Moltar are singing about cherry coke.

Polgara: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!NOW!!!!!!!!!!

Moltar: It's coke!

It not any coke,

It cherry coke!

Coke!

Zorak: DIE!

Zeder: I shall ressurect Torak!

Belgarath imagines a wolf and pushed his will inward and morphs into a wolf.

The wolf howls and everybody shuts up. Belgarath morphs back.

Belgarath: Thank you, now for plans for the next show.

Silk: How about we sing about cherry coke?

Moltar: Oh, cherr..

Polgara makes a gesture and Moltar falls asleep.

Polgara: NO!

Zorak: We could make laws against female praying mantis' eating the males. One time after I got d…

Polgara set Zorak on fire.

Belgarath: I'm thinking of promoting laws against the hunting of wolves.

Polgara: We aren't trying to promote anything! We are trying to do the show!

Polgara used the outer reaches of her vocabulary.

Silk: Must you feel that way?  
Polgara: Don't make me send you to your room, Prince Kheldar!

Moltar wakes up.

Oh cherry, cherry coke!

Oh cherry, what a dope!

Cherry, you are the one I can't define

That's why I'm on my behind!

Belgarath: You're not on your behind, and those 2 words don't rhyme.

Silk: He made up a rhyme.

Belgarath: How could you make it up when it doesn't even rhyme?

Silk: He thought it rymed.

Zorak: How did this conversation go from what our next show was going to be like, to rhyming?

Polgara set Zorak on fire again.

Zorak: Gurgh!

Zeder: I shall ressurect Torak!

Belgarath stormed out of the room.

Polgara followed him using her vocabulary.


	5. Diaper!

Me: As always, I don't own any Eddings or SG characters!

Space Ghost: Put me back in!

Me: Hey, I thought you were dead.

Space Ghost: Yes, I am.

Me: Then you really are a ghost this time **gasp**

Belgarath and Polgara walk onto the stage.

Belgarath: Hello, welcome to today's episode.

Zorak: You know how that introduction saying of yours is so boring.

Belgarath: No it isn't.

Zorak: Yes it is.

Belgarath: No it isn't.

Zorak: Yes it is!

Belgarath: NO!!!!

Zorak: YES!!!!!!!!!

Polgara: Both of you shut up!

Anheg walks in drunk.

Anheg: I would like to welcome me-self to the **drops down**

Belgarath: ALE!

Belgarath ran for Anheg's ale and started gulping it down.

Meanwhile Silk and Moltar won't quit drinking cherry coke in the control room. Zeder walks in.

Silk: Your'e late, your'e late, to save the show from it's fate! No time for you to ressurect Torak now, your'e late, your'e late, your'e late!

Zeder: I already ressurected Torak!

Torak walks in, his face completely healed.

Silk: Hey, I thought your'e face was burnt.

Torak: The wonders of plastic surgery these days!

Moltar: Oh cherry, cherry, cherry coke!

Zorak and Belgarath are still argueing when Torak walks in.

Torak kneels down to Polgara, with a golden ring in his hand.

Torak: Will you marry me Polgara?

Polgara slapped him: I'm already married to Durnik!

Torak: I killed Durnik!

Polgara: Well your brothers decided to bring him back to me.

Torak: AGH! Where is Cthrag Yaska?

Belgarath*after burning Zorak nearly to death : Oh yeah, our guest it The Orb of Aldur today.

Everybody:……..

Belgarath: I said our guest is The Orb of Aldur.

……………..

Belgarath: MOLTAR!!!!! MONITER!!!!!

……….

Polgara: What is taking him so long?

Belgarath walks in to find Silk, Moltar, and Zeder sprawled out onto the ground. There is a letter near Moltar's body.

_Dear Belgarath,_

Hi, it's Garion. Sorry to bother you right now, with your show and everything, but Belderen just went caca in her diaper and I was wondering if you could clean it for me. I sent a package with the diaper in it, thank you.

With Love,

Garion, Overlord of the West, previous Child of Light, Heir to the Rivan Throne, King of Riva, Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandson of Belgarath

Belgarath finally realized what had made the others pass out and passed out also.

Torak: Cthrag Yaska shall be mine!

Polgara: Oh shut up, wonder what is taking the Old Wolf so long.

Zorak: I hope he died!

Torak: Cthrag Yaska shall be mine!

Polgara: EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!

Polgara walks in to see all the unconscious people unconscious. She sees the diaper! Mission Impossible music plays…….

To be continued


	6. Cthrag Sardius? And a strange proposal

Me: Blah blah blah, do I have to go over this every time?

Space Ghost: Put me back in!

Me: I don't own Space Ghost characters or Belgariad/Mallorean characters

Polgara busily walked through the studio looking for a place to wash the diaper

Polgara: Ugh, I'm going to fall in a second here! Hey Mr. Random Person who is standing in my way. Wash this. NOW!

Mr. Random Person: GOT YA! **Runs off and returns with a clean diaper**

Polgara: Thanks. Hey, what are you doing here anyway?

Random Person: Um, I wanted to propose to somebody named Polgara, have you seen her anywhere?

****

Shouts of pain and agony are heard, followed by some words you wouldn't want your children to hear!

Polgara **throwing random person, what's left of random person however, outside**: And stay out!

Polgara walks into control room while everybody else is unconscious; she puts the diaper in a package and mails it to Riva.

Belgarath **waking up**: WHERE IS GARION?!?!? I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT FOOLISH BOY! I KNEW HIS BEL WAS SQUEAKY, NOW IT'S BEEN MUTILATED! AGH!

Belgarath's ranting had awoken everybody else. Silk and Moltar started sucking down the cherry coke again!

Meanwhile on stage, with all the lights off.

Torak and Zorak: MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Torak: I SEE CTHRAG YASKA ON THE SCREEN, COME TO ME CTHRAG YASKA!

The orb on the monitor flared, as Belgarath and Polgara came rushing in.

Belgarath: Wha? Torak! Sit down right now!

Torak reveals a sword and places it to Belgarath's neck: It would serve thee well to shut thine mouth, " Holy one" he mocked

Belgarath started to object but he was blasted across the room. The Orb on the monitor flared again with anger.

Torak then walked over to Polgara, and she was once more under a spell of his.

Torak: I will wed thee, and you shall be queen of the world.

Polgara struggled for a moment and burst out: NO!

Torak revealed the black sword as if to shed her blood. Zorak jumped down, wanting to see the action.

The Orb flared with a blue light, illuminating the entire room. Torak screamed in agony, clutching at his iron mask. Polgara hastily got up and took Belgarath's hand.

Belgarath: I knew I should have defeated him in Cthol Mishrak, I would have stabbed him in the…

Belgarath wasn't allowed to finish, since she led him to control room and had Moltar and Silk follows them. They were delayed when Moltar had to drag boxes full of cherry coke cans.

Zorak: Hey wait for me! * Zorak ran after them*

Anheg got off of the floor and ran after Zorak.

Torak **in agony** Not so fast!

Torak took the black blade and sliced across Anheg. Anheg fell on the ground dead.

Meanwhile viewers of the show were wondering if this were watching the right network.

Belgarath led them higher up in the studio, as cameramen followed them. Zorak was eating some of the cameramen on the way.

Polgara: Old Wolf! I think our purpose has been fulfilled! We are going to die!

Belgarath: It doesn't make sense, Torak was defeated twice! The only way he could live now is if the Sardius were still around.

Silk: * Gulping down cherry coke* Wasn't that destroyed at The Place Whish Is No More?

Polgara: A stone was destroyed, we know that. Must not have been Sardius.

Zorak: I ate a weird stone once, it's been stuck in my system for a while.

Bel and Pol:……….

Torak **marching up stairs**: Cthrag Sardius is mine. CTHRAG YASKA shall be mine!

Moltar spills cherry coke all over the floor: We are all going to die! I must finish my last cherry coke! **Bends down to lick cherry coke off of floor**

Bel and Pol are chasing Zorak around; they bump into Torak who clutches onto Polgara. Polgara slaps him and continues on her way.

Zorak returns with the Orb in his hand, to defend himself but Torak intercepts it.

Torak: Mwahahahaha! Now you shall see my true power!

Torak places Cthrag Yaska and Cthrag Sardius together. There is a flash of black and white light followed by silence…


	7. After 2 years the End has come!

They all died. The End.


End file.
